


He's leaving home.

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: ;-/ sorry, Depression, Ringo is trying his best !, Suicidal Thoughts, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm sorry for putting George through this stuff, I just use it as a coping mechanism, I'll probably try to write some fluff or something when I'm in a better place mentally.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	He's leaving home.

-Ik this real short-

George felt his legs dangle off of the building, he mindlessly leaned his head onto Ringo's shoulder, loudly exhaling and closing his eyes.

"Richie? I love you"

"Love you too George but why are you saying that now?"

"I-I thought about doing something bad" George didn't notice he had started to cry, Ringo was confused for a few moments before he realised what he meant.

"George no you can't, I don't understand what your going through but I want to help you" 

Ringo moved backwards, away from the ledge, making sure that George followed him, they sat down next to each other, Ringo listening carefully as George rambled about his thoughts. Time had slipped through their hands as George ended up sprawled across the roof, his head in Ringo's lap while they passed a cigarette back and fourth, Ringo petting George's hair soothingly.

"Ringo? You make all my troubles melt away"


End file.
